


Maldtopia x Scarlet (a true love story)

by maldtopiaOFFICIAL



Category: Mega Walls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maldtopiaOFFICIAL/pseuds/maldtopiaOFFICIAL
Summary: Maldtopia cheats on Scarlet
Relationships: Scarlet (guild)/Maldtopia (guild)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> #maldtopiaot

Scarlet had just gotten home from a long day of playing mega walls, excited to see maldtopia and have fun together. When scarlet got home, maldtopia walked over to her.   
“#maldtopia wins again” mald said.  
Scarlet then heard noises coming from the bed.  
“Is someone under there?” She asked.  
“N-no” mald said.  
Scarlet went to go check under the bed, only to come face to face with the jungle, who was making indistinguishable sounds.  
“It’s not what it looks like” Maldtopia proclaimed.  
Scarlet than left maldtopia immediately only to realize she was pregnant, and had to raise a child on her own.  
It had been 14 years, and scarlet’s child (she named him ajs) was going into high school. He met this cute girl named baldtiopia, and they started going out. Baldtopia decided to introduce ajs to her father, maldtopia. Scarlet drove ajs to baldtopia’s house, and when she saw maldtopia she could not believe her eyes.  
Scarlet wanted for ajs to leave baldtopia, but he was too much in love.  
“I would rather die than be without her, mother. She is not the same as her father” ajs reasoned. Scarlet was very angry at this point.  
Scarlet would not talk to ajs for a long time.  
Maldtopia tracked down scarlet. Using ajs’s key, mald got into her room.  
“Look, baby, I’m so sorry for what I did”.  
Scarlet just shook her head, tears streaming down her face. Maldtopia tried to comfort her, ushering words into her ear.   
Maldtopia had lifted her chin up so that she was forced to look mald in the eye.  
Maldtopia had put scarlet under a spell, she would now do whatever ing asked.  
“Kiss me” maldtopia told scarlet. She had no choice but to oblige. Maldtopia didn’t have a moment’s notice until scarlet was all over mald. Their lips locking together as if they were just one puzzle piece, as if they were meant to be together.  
But something about the kiss felt... wrong. Maldtopia was always so happy to see Scarlet happy and full of life, but she was just there, a lifeless husk.  
Maldtopia felt the want to step it up a notch, but stopped maldself because he realized that would be a crime.  
Maldtopia decided mald wanted ing Scarlet back, but the only way to break the spell was to have Scarlet kiss a blood relative.  
So maldtopia called ing friend Hypixel, and they struck a deal. Hypixel would force ajs and Scarlet into a room together, not letting them out until their lips touch for 5 seconds or longer.  
“In you go boy!” Hypixel shouted as he kicked ajs into the room, his golden tooth glistening and his cane whacking the boy.  
“M-mom?” Ajs cried out  
Ajs received no response, it felt as if the room was closing in on him. As he approached Scarlet, he felt himself getting turned on.  
“She’s my mother! I shouldn’t be doing this!” He thought to himself  
Ajs swallowed his pride and leaned in, Scarlet leaning towards him and embracing as they kissed.  
Scarlet snapped to life, and opened her eyes. When she saw ajs kissing her, she passed out.  
When she opened her eyes, she was greeted to hypixel and maldtopia both staring at her.  
“Look who decided to wake up finally” Hypixel snickered.  
“Give her a break.” Maldtopia told him  
Maldtopia turned ing attention to Scarlet, and started stroking her hair.  
“You don’t know how much I’ve missed you, sweet Scarlet”  
“Darling” Scarlet said.  
“Darling” she said again, as if she knew no other words.  
Maldtopia took a chance and kissed Scarlet on the cheek, however he garnered no response from the woman.  
“Hypixel, why is she like this!” Maldtopia shouted. This elicited a laugh out of Hypixel.  
“You don’t seem to understand, Maldtopia. This here lass is completely broken from kissing her son” Hypixel chuckled.  
At this point Maldtopia was extremely scared of what mald had done. What would mald tell ajs? That he had been the undoing of his mother? as maldtopia had started to leave the room Scarlet cried out.  
“Darling?” She sounded confused.  
“Yes, honey?” Maldtopia replied, however mald already knew that there would be no response  
Maldtopia had left the room and gone to seek out the local police department, Frostbite. As mald got there mald saw head officer Sharkloot on his phone looking at some pictures (probably of anime girls).   
“Hey mr. Sharkloot” maldtopia called over to the man.  
“What is it?” Sharkloot replied.  
“Well I’m here to report a crime, commuted by this here guy named Hypixel.”  
“And what would the crime be exactly?”  
Maldtopia was not expecting this question, and did not want to have to admit to assaulting Scarlet, so mald just walked out, having accomplished nothing.


	2. Dinner

Maldtopia came home to hear something in the kitchen. When mald walked in there, mald saw Scarlet cooking dinner on the stove. Maldtopia did not bother talking and just went up to the study to try and work out a way to get Scarlet functioning again. After hours of no progress, maldtopia came down to find Scarlet setting the table, for just the two of them. Mald sat down and awaited whatever Scarlet had cooked (which happened to be Mac n cheese). As they ate, Maldtopia could not help but steal glances at Scarlet’s breasts. Who would blame mald for being infatuated?


End file.
